


[Podfic] Loyalty For Sale | written by HSavinien

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, References to bullying, Teenagers, references to child soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Gideon Nav believes in very few things.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] Loyalty For Sale | written by HSavinien

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loyalty For Sale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157868) by [HSavinien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien). 



> Thanks to HSavinien for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### MediaFire

  * **Format:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2ewatzz341emeuc/Loyalty_for_Sale.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 2MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:02:19 



### Internet Archive  
  
---|---


End file.
